


Five Times Jesse Didn't Know What the Fuck to Say

by bgoodg



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's the Shakespeare of his age. Except for when words fail him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jesse Didn't Know What the Fuck to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollenius/gifts).



> Dear Yuletide Recipient, 
> 
> Like you, I have all the love for Jesse Pinkman. Thank you for giving me the chance to explore his character and I hope you enjoy!

That fucking sack of shit. Like people even fucking cared about how to code computers and shit. They had robots who did that crap.

 

The bedroom door slams. His mom yells to keep it down. She can fucking shut it too.

 

It's not like he won't be hearing from his fucking parents when the school sends notice that Jesse's been kicked out of another class.

 

He wants to smash something. To take a hammer to Mr. Doxin's monitors and computers until they're rendered useless. Gradeless.

 

"Bitches," Jesse finally says when the heat and steam of anger is too much to keep inside.

 

He listens for his mom but hears her chatting to his aunt on the phone. Jesse flicks the lock on his door and opens the bedroom window.

 

The bag is stored in his sock drawer. He keeps it rolled into the Spiderman socks he hasn't worn since 8th grade. He sits on the edge of his desk, balancing himself so that the smoke wafts out the window but he can't be seen by their nosy neighbor. She's already ratted him out once.

 

He taps his knee and inhales.

 

Fuck. Now he's stuck taking Woodshop.

 

***

 

Mr. White's crazyass plan had actually worked and now there's a stash of money spread across Jesse's bed like an inviting Playboy centerfold.

 

"Dude, let me take a picture," Skinny Pete holds out his phone before Badger slaps it away.

 

"You can't talk photos and shit. That's some evidence they're going to Law & Order your ass with."

 

"Ohhh." Skinny Pete nods his head in stoned understanding.

 

Jesse barely hears their exchange. Mr. White was right. They were going to be fucking billionaires.

 

***

 

It could have beeen a days, or months, or years since-

 

Since Andrea.

 

He hasn't spoken much since.

 

There's not much to say.

 

***

 

The windows of the foster home are barred but Jesse's gotten skinny enough to slip his hand through and flip the lock. The bars creek open, waking the two inhabitants. One of them opens their mouth to scream.

 

"Shhh," Brock says with a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know him."

 

"Hey Brock," Jesse whispers. He pushes out the decaying screen and climbs into the room. On the list of illegal activity he's indulged in, breaking and entering is low on the list.

 

"Hi Jesse."

 

It's only been a couple of months since he last saw Brock but the kids grown decades in the time.

 

He tries to speak, to say anything but the only thing that comes out is, "I fucking miss her."

 

The tears well in Brock's eyes before he pushes himself off the bed and into Jesse's arms. The impact bowls the both of them over, knocking them onto the hardwood floor. Even if this is low on Jesse's rap sheet, he's not interested in getting busted for this and opening the flood gates: the meth filled flood gates.

 

"I have to go," Jesse finally speaks although he doesn't loosen the grip he has on Brock. "I'm leaving and you might not see me again but you need to know-"

 

"I want to go too," Brock says, looking up through tear swept lashes. "Momma was happiest when she was with you."

 

Jesse feels like he's been bowled over again although his ass is already on the ground.

 

"We got to go then." It's definitely high on the stupid things Jesse done but he never thinks to leave the kid. He has a dead Neo Nazi's car with a bag full of meth cash. It might not be enough to get them to Alaska but it's enough for them to get the hell out of New Mexico.

 

Brock escapes his arms then, throwing clothes and small objects into a weathered backpack. Jesse recognizes it as the one he bought Brook.

 

"What are you doing?" The other kid finally speaks.

 

"Don't worry about," Brock says. "Just say I ran away in the middle of the night."

 

The kid still looks confused but wraps the worn blanket around himself and keeps quiet.

 

Brock slings the backpack on his shoulder, waiting for the last moment to grab the framed photo of his mother and him off the nightstand. "Let's go."

 

Jesse jumps out first, landing a little awkwardly in the bushes before turning around and helping Brock out. Jesse turns to shut the door when he sees the bedroom door swing open, a sleepy child's face peeking it's way in.

 

"Oh shit."

 

The kid's face lights up when he sees Jesse. The boy slips in and shuts the door behind him. Two hands come up to the kid's face before opening them again to play peekaboo.

 

The kid is still small, still has the messy red hair but is bathed and in clothes that actually fit him. He had told the kid to have a good life.

 

Jesse opens his palm and extends it through the window.

 

The kids smile lights up as he runs for Jesse.

 

***

 

Jesse's world has always been painted in dusty red rock formations and camel coated sand. Alaska is the exact opposite in the color spectrum. The world is green with pine and the snow blindingly white. Brock and Boo (they list Robert on his school enrollment although the kid refuses to answer to it in class) freak out the first snowfall. Jesse buys them each three pairs of mittens, scarves, hats and snowpants: so worried about hypothermia they look like the brother from A Christmas Story. The kids take to the new conditions though and slap on their gear every morning.

 

They've developed their own routine that ensures the kids get to school on time and keep CPS off their back. The house is modest but the boys each get their own room. Their closest neighbor, a guy who's actually about half a mile away, rescues abandoned dogs which is how they get ABQ: a border collie with black and white fur that's Jesse's companion during the day. There's a work shed that the previous owner had used for his fishing supplies that Jesse's converted into a wood shop. It's nothing except for something to keep him busy while the kids are at school.

 

Jesse can't deal with silence anymore. But with two growing boys and a dog, quiet is something he doesn't often have to contend with.

 

He's just seen Brock and Boo onto the bus when Mrs. Rose appears. She's almost a mile to their left but walks her huskies everyday at the same time.

 

"How are you doing today?" Jesse asks.

 

"Just fine Jesse. How are the boys?"

 

They exchange the kid of trivial chitchat that Jesse would hear his mother engaging in with the other neighbors. Except their neighbors had never asked how Jesse was doing.

 

The two huskies yank on their leash, letting Mrs. Rose know her stop has taken long enough.

 

"They're restless today," She says with a smile. "Well have a good one and let me know if you need more firewood. Mark always cuts too much."

 

"I will, thank you Mrs. Rose." He turns to head back up to the house where ABQ is scratching at the front door, eager for food and Jesse to leave the smell of strange dogs.

 

"Oh Jesse, I keep forgetting to ask. Where did you buy your mailbox? It's gorgeous."

 

Jesse stops halfway up to his house. the mailbox had been one of his first projects after moving into the house. The old one had been metal and dingy and kept getting their mail wet when Jesse would forget to check it every day. "I did it," he finally says.

 

"Oh," she says with a note of delight. "I didn't know you were a woodworker. I'll have to get you to make something for us. You should really start selling your work. I just love all the detail you put into it."

 

Jesse's mouth remains open but silent as the huskies drag Mrs. Rose away.


End file.
